Up Close and Personal
by GreenEyesAndApplePies
Summary: After a fight with Killer Croc, Batman is left injured and in need of some help. Lucky for him, Catwoman finds him and is feeling sensitive towards the Bat and decides to help the Dark Knight out, while she waits on the Batman's young partner to come to the rescue. Kind of a Catwoman/Batman, along with plenty of hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

((Alright, so this isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, but it is the first one I've ever posted. So please bear with me.))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. As much as I wish I did ;)

The set up I pictured when I wrote this, is in some kind of cave in a panther exhibit. The lead up to this situation happening after the Croc and Batman have gotten into a fight at the Gotham zoo, as Batman has tried to stop Croc from following up with his idea of using the reptiles there for some sort of plan. Catwoman, who also happens to be at the zoo because she wants to release the poor repressed panthers, stumbles across the two fighting and manages to hide herself and Batman from the Croc after the Batman is injured…so here it is.

Up Close and Personal

Chapter 1:

"It's alright, Honey. Shh." An unfamiliar voice whispers in my ear and instant panic washes over me. _What's happening?_

I try to move away from the voice and figure out my surroundings, but I'm quickly taken back by the pain the stabs throughout me with one little movement. The air is basically knocked out of my lungs and I'm left breathless.

"Aw, Batsy. Moving's only going to make it worse, please hold still and stay quiet, my sweet." The voice speaks again in a hashed whisper and places a gentle hand on my chest to prevent me from making another movement.

I open my eyes, not realizing that they were closed in the first place, and finally lay eyes upon the unknown speaker. I gasp and can feel my heart beat increase inside my chest as I lock eyes with the infamous burglar, Catwoman.

She smiles at me from behind her mask and places a finger to her ruby lips, indicating to me once again to remain quiet. _But why?_

I open my mouth to ask, but all that comes out is a weak groan that I am appalled to know came from myself. _Damn it._

She frowns a little and moves closer to me and cups my exposed chin with her petite gloved hand. "Kitten, you're in no shape to be putting up such a fuss. And besides we've got to hide. We don't what the leatherback to find us, now would we?"

My eyebrows furrow beneath my mask. _What is she talking about?_ I wonder and try to recall the last thing I remembered before winding up here (whereever _ **here**_ was) with her.

As if reading my mind, Catwoman leans in closer, her lips almost touching my ear. "We're held up in the panther exhibit at the Gotham city zoo. Croc is searching for us as I speak. That's why you gotta stay quiet…Otherwise he's going to rip some more holes into you."

As she says this she places her hand on my side and pushes down causing pressure. Pain explodes through me once again and I grit my teeth and hiss. I feel faint and weakly grab at her arm in vain, intending to stop her from what she is currently doing to me.

"Hun, you're bleeding out. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to prevent you from losing any more blood. I'm sorry, but it's going to sting quite a bit."

"Sting" isn't even half of what I am feeling at the moment. The spot she is pressing on burns like a red hot branding iron, not to mention the nausea rising up in my throat and the dizziness washing over me. I just want to scream, but refuse to both out of pride and at the newly learned information that the Croc is looking for us, and it is pretty obviously at the moment that I don't stand a chance against him, although there was no way on Earth that I would admit to this.

I raise my head far enough of the dirt floor to catch a quick glimpse of my wound before weakly plopping back into the dust. _Man, I really am beat._

From what I could see past Selina's hands, I know the wounds bad. It's obviously deep, deducting from all the blood still flowing from it, despite the cat's best efforts, and the bloody pool I am currently laying in. It also looks dirty, which means it must have been inflicted by the Croc's claws, and if so that isn't good; infection will come soon, or it is probably here already judging by the slight chill coming over me. I've got to do something about it, or it's just going to get worse.

"h-Help…" I mutter, barely audible, but Catwoman is so close she thankfully hears me. "Help? Why did I help you? Aw, precious, you shouldn't be asking questions you already know that answer to –you've gotta save your strength. But you know I kind of fancy you, so why would I let my precious bat suffer when I could lend a helping hand?"

Wasn't exactly what I meant, but I find myself blushing a little, or becoming flushed from fever. Though, it didn't really matter. Either way I am thankful for the mask that hides this from her.

"No…r-r-Rob-bin…Help." I breathe out, frustrated with myself that I'm so weak as to not be even able to say one sentence without running out of breath and stumbling over my words. This is so embarrassing and of course she was the one that had to find me like this.

"Oh…yes, him. Yes, I guess it would be wise to contact the young robin. Was wondering how I was going to get us out of this pickle, and he may just be the answer… Do you have some kind of device you can use to contact him?" She asks and stares at me with those piercing green eyes that I so adore…though I'll never tell her so.

I nod weakly and reach for the device attached to my belt, but Selina beats me to it with her free hand and clicks the button to contact Dick and waits for his response.

I stare at her while she waits, like it's the first time I've ever truly seen her. She's beautiful, even if the suit does hide most of her features, but I know what she really looks like beneath the get-up. She's beautiful all around, from her blonde wavy hair to her perfectly shaped curves, but what really gets me is her personality; it is so different from any of the other women I've ever met, so elegant and a mysterious, and I think that's what truly keeps me interest in her.

"Hello, Robin." I hear her purr through the device (Although still very quietly, as to not to give away our location) and I quickly snap out of the daydream I was just in. "No, no my dear boy. It's not what you think. I'm calling because I need your help…well your friend more like it needs your help." She pauses for a moment I know listening to Robin, who is speaking from the other end. I wish I had enough strength to talk to him myself, I know what he must be thinking hearing Catwoman's voice over his transmitter instead of mine.

"He's not very well, I'm afraid. That's why you've got to get the batmobile to the Gotham city zoo quickly. We're hidden in the panther cage, the Croc is looking for your caped friend…but I'm not sure how much longer he can take being hidden here. He needs some real medical attention soon...Okay, hurry and I'll see you soon." She ends the call then meets my gaze again, her frown deepening and she set the device in the dirt to caress my face with the hand not keeping pressure on my wound.

"You're burning up." She says, and although she is trying to hide it, I can hear the worry in her voice.

I almost wish I could laugh, because in fact I no longer feel like I'm being burned alive, but rather I feel like I've been frozen in an ice cube by Mr. Freeze. "f-Freezin'…" I mumble and a shiver runs down my spine and causes me to tremble just to prove my point.

"I can see…" She says and looks around, obviously trying to come up with a solution. "Well I don't know, kitten. There's nothing here… But maybe I can come up with something."

She removed her hands briefly to quickly tear a piece of my cape off to press against my wound than takes me by my shoulders, as if she's going to move me. "Alright, dear, I'm just going to roll you on your side in a moment, please try not to make a sound."

I frown, but before she allows me to response she rolls me over onto my side. It kills and I feel dizzy and like I'm going to puke again, but I hold it down. I feel her place the cape to my side and along with some pressure again, but what I didn't expect came next.

A body pressed up to me from behind, their warmth quickly seeping through my costume and causing me to shake a little more, realizing just how cold I really feel. I panic and try to wiggle away, but once again it is proven that my body is not as strong as my mind at this point, as the slender Catwoman holds me in place against her.

"Shhh…I know, big ol' Bats doesn't want to show his tender side. But does that really matter when it's obvious you're in need of some body heat, even if you do feel like a furnace. C'mon, it's only for a little while, while we wait for your little birdy to come." She whispers in my ear, her arms wrapped around me, holding me close and keeping pressure to be wound.

I feel flushed again, not truly sure how to react to my current situation. It really wasn't like there was much I could do.

Selina, however, doesn't seem to mind the situation we are in (of course she wouldn't). She is curled up real close to me, head resting against my shoulder blades, probably trying to listen to my heart beat, and whispering encouragement to me at every tremble and hiss of pain I make.

"Not how I imagined our first date would have gone." She finally says in a quiet joking tone and squeezes me a little bit.

I shiver, but try my best to respond to her. "w-Well…if I had been g'ven notice…" I wheeze. _Why's it got to be so god damn hard to speak?_ "I m-m-Might have been able to come up with some 'im better." I finally finish, beat at the effort of just making a witty remark.

Catwoman seems to purr at my remark and laughs a little. "Well I've gotta say, you do handle surprises well. This is one of the best dates I've been on." I can practically feel her cattish grin from behind me. "It's not every day a girl gets to be saving the hero of Gotham."

I sigh under my breath, instantly regretting it, due to how light headed it makes me feel.

"Although…not many girls get to be this up close and personal with him either. And I'm not gonna lie, I am rather enjoying it." She snuggles me, her cool breath on my neck.

"We should do this more often, Bats." She chuckles to herself a little.

My stomach does a little flip, which I try to convince myself is just due to my current physical state, but I know better. She makes me nervous – _how did I ever fall in love with a cat burglar?_

I know Robin is going to be here soon, which I guess is a good thing, seeing as I don't know how much longer my body can go with a wound like this and with the embarrassment I feel.

But I don't know…she's right…

It isn't every day the hero of Gotham gets saved by a pretty criminal, or gets to be the little spoon (which isn't that bad after all…Although I'll never admit to that, either).

The sound of heavy foot fall interrupts my thoughts and I stare out the small makeshift cave's entrance to see a disturbing pair of feet, that resemble that of a giant reptile's, standing near the entrance.

I feel Selina tense up behind me and my own heart beat weakly begin to pump faster.

The creature sniffs the air so loudly I swear it shakes the ground beneath us. Catwoman clings to me and we both jump at the loud drone of the Croc's voice as it fills the atmosphere:

"I smell blood."

 _Oh shit…this cannot be good._

 _~End of chapter 1~_

((Let me know what you think, and what I should do for the next chapter. Thanks ))


	2. Chapter 2

((So here it is! I'm so sorry for all of you that waited so long for the second chapter; life's been a mess and writing has been the least of my worries. However, I've recently been inspired and plan to not only finish this story but start some new ones! Hope you enjoy chapter two!))

Disclaimer: once again I don't own these characters…and I'm no "writer-writer" just enjoy making up some stories (:

Chapter 2

It often that that I feel fear, but I would say that this is one of those rare moments.

I can feel my heart pounding in my beat up ribcage, pumping blood through my veins, which begins to ooze out my wound at an even faster pace than before.

I'm not the only one feeling this though, Selina is tense behind me. She's barely even breathing. We're both in shock, knowing very well our hiding spot will no longer just be a secret to just the two of us, but that this beast will join the party very shortly.

 _Perhaps, sooner than I thought…_

Croc gets down on all fours; his reptilian eyes are merely slits (probably from the excitement at the smell of blood). He looks around the exhibit a few times, before his eyes fall of Selina and me tuck in the back of the false cave.

The toothy grin that spreads across his face makes my blood go cold. "Why! Howdy there, Bats. Was wondering where you were. We were having so much fun. Why'd you up and decide to take off?"

"Scurry off, scaly. If I were you, I'd use this opportunity to take my prize and take off with the Bats down. Maybe this way you'd actually be able to pull off one of those ridiculous schemes of yours." Selina hisses at Croc and pulls me closer to her chest, causing some pain to explode from my wound.

I've never seen her so protective before, and maybe if I was in a better situation it would have flattered me, but in this moment it just causes me more panic. She has to defend me, because I cannot defend myself…or her.

"Smartass remarks, aren't gonna get you anywhere, runt." Croc's roar fills the cave, he sneers and without another moment's hesitation he arches his back and pounces towards the two of us.

The ground beneath us buckles under the Croc's strides and before I know it I feel his hot breath on my face. Selina hisses again and makes a move before he gets a chance to dig his claws once again into me.

She swats at him, intentionally aiming for his face and eyes. She's been in many fights and of course with her keen, cat-like instincts knows perfectly well that it is a weak spot on most opponents.

The Croc lets out an anger filled cry as her claws meet his scale covered face, leaving behind a trail of bloody claw marks and I feel as though I have forgotten how to breathe as the increasingly angered beast grabs a hold of Selina's much smaller frame and tosses her aside.

She hits the cave wall with a sickening _'thud'_ and doesn't move from the spot she lands.

I'm now alone in front of the beast, my vision blurry and mind fogged. I try to crawl my way across the dirt floor, away from his glare- but it is in vain. My body is weak and it protests against any movement, instead rewarding me with uncontrollable amounts of piercing pain.

Croc laughs again at my weak attempt, "Looks like the Bat is going to feed the fish tonight..." He mocks and I feel sharp pain ripple up my leg as he sinks his claws into my calf and pulls me up as he stands to his full height.

"That is, however, if I don't decide to snack on you first." He dangles me upside down in front of his face, as if I am some sort of doll. I bite my lip and try to keep the ever rising nausea down as the blood rushes to my head, but it would appear one of my worst fears is about to occur…I'm gonna be croc food.

His horrendous breath fills my nostril and I stare into the open mouth of a revolting sewer monster, noticing his last meal stuck between his teeth as my own head enters his jaw.

 _Guess I'm next…_

My mind is blank and I can't believe it, I'm about to die and my brain is so muddled it chooses to think of nothing.

 _What a way to go._

His tongue rises up in his mouth, touching my cheek and covering it in slimy saliva, tasting me as his mouth begins to close around me; he's clearly enjoying taking his time in devouring me, which is pretty sickening.

To my surprise, however, death of being chewed to pieces does not feel the way I thought it would.

There's a loud scream from the creature and the pain I feel isn't that of tearing and stabbing, but rather a force so strong it knocks the wind right out of me, followed by a stinging pain that seeps all throughout my body.

My vision is dotting with black blobs (I can still see?) and by breathing is harsh. I think I am about to pass out (or rather enter into the light?). Either way I feel my body giving into the weakness brought on from my injuries.

"Take that ugly!"

A young voice fills the area making little sense. _If I'm dead why do I feel like shit and why am I hearing voices?_

Angels maybe, but somehow I doubt, with my history, I would end up in a place such as Heaven…I would more likely end up in the other depth of the world.

My visions blurred and I can't see anything, I feel as though I am staring into endless smoke and if this is eternity it is very dull.

I blink and try to focus my vision, eventually able to make out a shadow growing larger as if it's coming towards me. It breaks free from the smoke revealing a child.

 _Robin?_

He runs towards me, kneeling down and grabbing my face in his hands. "Batman, do you hear me?" I stare at him, not able to find the words to express what is running through my head and instead manage to squeak out a meager "Wha…?" before Robin grabs my arm and pulls it over his shoulders in attempt to pull me to my feet.

"Woah there, don't go falling- pretty sure you don't want a face full of dirt." He states as queasiness washes over me once again and threatens to keep me down; forcing him to lift my full weight to my feet.

 _Well if he is a figment of my imagination he is decently strong._

The walk feel like a lifetime, my body hurts with every step he forces me to take and I feel bad for the kid, he's taking most of my weight and stopping me from falling flat on my face every time my body decides it doesn't want to cooperate; I can only imagine how much fun it would be, being outweighed by at least 110 pounds.

Thankfully, however, it ends as we approach Robin's motorcycle and he maneuvers me onto the seat, allowing me to slump my body over the bike to rest.

"i-I'm n-not ded?" I wheeze and he seems shocked by my words, "No, of course not. I'm here you're going to be fine." He says and squeezes my shoulder sympathetically, but glances over his shoulder with a furrowed brow.

"But if you don't mind, I have something I gotta take care of. I'll be right back. Hang in there!" Robin chimes at me before turning and running back into the cloud of smoke.

I rest my head on the handgrips, feeling weariness coming to claim me again like a weight I can't shake... _I'm not dead? But how?_

I know I should wait for Robin, to ask him to explain farther and make sure he comes back safe. But I can resist it anymore. It's been so long and if I'm really not dead, I've lost a lot of blood. I need to rest…

So I allow it to take me and the darkness is bliss.

((Don't worry! Chapter 3 will be up shortly! (: ))


End file.
